yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch (merchandise)
If you were looking for merchandise of the Yo-kai Watch franchise, see Merchandise The Yo-kai Watch object has been made into a real-life toy, with each of them coming with collectable Yo-kai Medals or Yo-kai Arks. They can be inserted into the watch, which will play the summoning song but they can also be taken out normally. Aside from Yo-kai Medals being the main point, the Yo-kai Watch toys can also be customized. They either come in "Upgrade Kits" (with the U1 and U2 models for example) or accessories that have changeable faces and strap covers. Some models can also be attached to other objects such as the Yo-kai Blaster or the Yo-kai Bazooka by detaching it from the strap. Overview It is made out of plastic, that has a printed clock face on paper with bumps on it. The Yo-kai Watch can also be worn on the wrist with an adjustable strap that fits all sizes. Almost every real-life model has replaceable batteries, which either use one AAA battery or a LR44 alkaline button batteries. Inserting a Yo-kai Medal will play the summoning song of it's Tribe, with some medals having lighting effects to add to the imagination of the Yo-kai being summoned. Yo-kai Medals that are being put into the toy are identified with the bumps present on the other side of it, corresponding to the bumps on the clock's face. Yo-kai Watch toys sold in Japan, South Korea and South-eastern Asia are manufactured by Bandai while they're manufactured by Hasbro in the Americas, Europe and the Middle East. Despite the design of the models being largely the same, they have several differences such as a modified clock-face design and the lack of a searchlight. The Yo-Motion technology is also another drastic example, which has the holographic light of the Yo-kai being displayed through the searchlight. Update Data Starting with the Bandai-manufactured Yo-kai Watch Model U, they can be upgraded via usage of a SD Card for the Model U or the MicroSD for later models. The version of the Yo-kai Watch model can be identified by pressing the searchlight button before being turned on. The process can be done by going onto either Yo-Tunes or the update data for the Yo-kai Watch Elda, which is on Bandai's official Yo-kai Watch website. Once the file is downloaded (for either Mac or Windows), it must be put into the SD Card slot which needs to have space for the upgrade data. The Yo-kai Watch toy must be reset for the data to be updated which will a few minutes for the process to be done, and will be notified when it is completed. Japanese Yo-kai Watch update data is region-locked to Japanese and Asian models only, due to some Korean Yo-kai Medals not having any support, also applying to the latter. The Hasbro-manufactured Model U has no SD Card slot, meaning it cannot be updated. Another method is buying a pre-loaded update SD Card, which comes with a SD Card of the version listed on the packaging. Upgrade Kits Japanese Watches Upgrade Kits Accessories Complete Sets Update Chips Western Watches Version history Yo-kai Watch Model U The Model U updates via an SD Card slot on the side of the watch. The downloads to the updates can be found in the Yo-tunes page. Japanese Korean Yo-kai Watch Dream Straying away from the regular sized SD Card, the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream updates using MicroSD. This can be found by the small slot found on the front of the toy. The downloads to the updates can be found in the Yo-tunes page. Japanese Korean Yo-kai Watch Elder and Yo-kai Watch Elder Ver. K Just like the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream, the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder and the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder updates via MicroSD. YSP Watch Trivia *The DX Yo-kai Watch Ogre has the least summonable Yo-kai, due to the toy solely supporting Kenbumajin. *The DX Kuroi Yo-kai Watch actually has the same model build as the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream unlike other Yo-kai Watch model toys, except with the SD Card slot completely removed. External links * http://yw.b-boys.jp/member/products/ Category:Merchandise